The present invention relates generally to the field of data security, and more particularly to computer implemented data obfuscation and right-protection using matrix operations.
In fields such as health care, finance and retail, organizations may collect valuable and sensitive data about individuals. It may be desirable to enable third parties to perform data mining tasks on collected data without revealing private information of the individuals. Before relinquishing data to other organizations, the data have to be obfuscated, in order to protect the private information of the individuals, and right-protected, so that the rightful owner can be determined. In the field of right-protection, various methodologies are used to embed ownership within data using a key, for example Fourier descriptors. There are various known processes to add digital noise to data such that the data is private but useful for certain data mining tasks, for example, data utility preserved to a predetermined degree.